


Pendragon

by Mischel



Series: Merlinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), M/M, Marry Merthur Month 2019, Merlinktober 2019, Short & Sweet, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: It's the middle of the night, but that doesn't stop Arthur from asking Merlin a very important question concerning their wedding - will Merlin accept the last name Pendragon?Merlinktober art + fic.Day 13 - PendragonAlso written for the Marry Merthur Month on tumblr.





	Pendragon

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I have no idea how royal weddings work or if the spouse automatically gets the last name or how it would even work for these two back in the medieval times, but I liked the idea, so I wrote it and made art for it :)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Merlin?”

Arthur’s voice was a whisper. It was the middle of the night, he couldn’t sleep, and he wasn’t sure whether he really wanted to wake Merlin up - he never wanted to when they were sharing a bed, but lately, something had been on his mind and it was ruining his sleep.

It was dark in the room, and quiet, but Merlin’s breaths didn’t sound like he was sleeping. Still, Arthur wanted to make sure.

He gently laid his palm on Merlin’s shoulder, and quite to his surprise Merlin stirred. Arthur quickly pulled his hand back while Merlin turned around. Arthur couldn’t see a single thing, but he could hear his movement under their blanket.

“ _ Leoht _ ” he heard Merlin whisper and suddenly there was a tiny sphere of light hovering above Merlin’s palm, illuminating both their faces.

“What is it?” he asked. When Arthur’s cheeks turned slightly pink and he wasn’t able to answer right away, probably due to embarrassment, Merlin’s expression changed from slightly annoyed to serious. “Is something wrong?”

Arthur immediately shook his head. “Wrong? No, nothing’s wrong. It’s just . . . “ he sighed. This was Merlin he was talking to and the thing that was keeping him awake concerned both of them. “There’s been something on my mind lately . . . “ he paused. “About the wedding.”

Merlin smiled at first, but then tensed. “You’re not about to tell me that you’ve changed your mind, are you?” He sat up, suddenly more awake than before.

“No, no, of course not,” Arthur assured him and took his hand into his. “But there’s something that I’ve . . .  _ wanted _ for a long time, and I’m not sure how the council would respond, or how would  _ you _ .”

Merlin squeezed his hand. “What is it?”

Arthur swallowed, and pictured the wedding invitations in his mind, which always helped calm him down. Only  _ now  _ was the moment that would decide how the invitations would look. “You . . . you don’t have a last name.”

Merlin’s eyes narrowed.

“But when we’re married . . . would you do me the honour of accepting the last name  _ Pendragon?” _

Merlin’s eyes widened.

Arthur pursed his lips and quickly added, “only if you want to, that is. I’d never pressure you into anything like this if you don’t want to.”

Merlin squeezed his hand tighter and leaned in to kiss his future husband. Arthur beamed at him after the kiss. “Is that a yes?”

“There’s nothing I want more, believe me, but . . . “ Merlin trailed off.

“But what?”

“I mean, you’re from the royal family, and I’m just a commoner. I don’t know how this works, but . . . do I even deserve it?”

Arthur laughed. “Are you joking? Merlin, I’m just a king. There are many kings in the world. You, on the other hand, are  _ Emrys _ , the  _ most _ powerful sorcerer to  _ ever _ live. You’re special.” He put his hand on Merlin’s cheek and smiled at him. “Believe me, there is  _ no one _ who’d deserve it more than you.”

Merlin smiled at him and their lips connected once more in a sweet kiss, before they pulled apart, still grinning at each other.

“So that’s settled?”

“It’s settled,” Arthur said. “Now I can finally get some sleep.”

Merlin laughed at that. They both lay back down on the bed and covered themselves with their blanket, snuggling closer. Merlin closed his palm and the light disappeared, once again shrouding them in darkness.

“Goodnight, Arthur Pendragon.”

“Goodnight, Merlin Pendragon.”

Arthur really did love saying that. Now the wedding invitations in his mind settled into their final form and finally, he fell asleep happy and free of any concerns.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!! :)
> 
> Spell  
"Leoht" means light and was used by Merlin in 4x01.


End file.
